


Сласти и страсти

by Chirsine



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке "Happy Tree Friends. Флиппи/Натти, human!версии персонажей. Безумная, фанатская преданность со стороны второго, истерические признания, цепляться за одежду и руки. Обращение на “вы”."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сласти и страсти

Флиппи всегда весь в зеленом.  
Это прекрасный, вкусный и сладкий цвет – ярко-зеленый, праздничный. Как тянучка с яблочным вкусом из супермаркета напротив дома. Как грушевые леденцы «без сахара», которые дают у стоматолога после осмотра.  
Натти обожает зеленый. Точно так же, как приторный и яркий розовый, малиновый, белый, темно-желтый. Цвета всего самого лучшего, что есть в его жизни — сладкие, сахарно поскрипывающие на зубах и клейко-липкие во рту.  
Но зеленый — особенный цвет. И у него особое значение.  
Потому что Флиппи в зеленом.  
Он не звонит придурочному рогатому копу, когда Натти пулей выстреливает из супермаркета с непробитыми на кассе шоколадными драже в карманах. И не обсуждает со всеми этими старыми кошелками далеко за тридцать, рассевшимися на парковой скамейке, как вреден избыток сахара для зубов и растущего организма.  
Он не сдает Натти родителям, когда тот нарушает запрет на сладкое, о котором дорогая мамаша растрезвонила на весь их городок. И не достает нравоучениями.  
А Натти взамен не пристает с просьбами показать «настоящий армейский нож» и «настоящий пулемет Калашникова». Натти бы и рад, но они не сладкие и даже невкусные — уже успел выяснить и попробовать на зуб.  
Цвет жженого сахара в современном мире не гарантирует того, что предмет можно долго и с наслаждением сосать, чтобы он потом растекся восхитительным сахарным сиропом во рту.  
А нож вообще острый.  
И Натти порезался, когда на пробу провел языком по лезвию. Было невкусно. И от противно-соленой крови во рту тоже. И от лекарств в больнице. И от звенящего вопля мамаши.  
А Флиппи даже тогда на него не наорал.  
Волшебно-зеленый Флиппи, тянучка с яблочным вкусом.  
Натти, утирая тоненькую ниточку слюны, стекающую с подбородка, протягивает на ладони пакет мармеладок-ассорти.  
— Хотите? — с придыханием спрашивает он.  
Поймать в городе Флиппи, чтобы пристроиться к нему хвостом и весь день ходить следом, не так-то просто. Еще труднее достать из кармана — оторвать от сердца — драгоценную заначку, мармеладки, среди которых обязательно должны быть яблочно-зеленые, и предложить кому-то еще.  
Не просто кому-то. И не просто преложить-протянуть — это больше чем жест доверия.  
А еще Флиппи не ест сладости.  
И Натти со смешанным чувством разочарования и жадного облегчения — пакетик с мармеладками покоится в кармане, превращаясь на жаре в липкую массу — переспрашивает в удаляющуюся спину:  
— А вы точно не хотите? Они очень вкусные.  
И, повторно получив отказ, набивает рот мармеладом до отказа, выбирая только самые зеленые, самые вкусные.  
А потом держится на почтительном расстоянии, пока Флиппи совершает ежедневную прогулку по парку. Говорят, это ему лечащий врач порекомендовал.  
Натти ненавидит врачей и свою мамашу.  
Они отбирают сладкое. Пичкают горькой, соленой и кислой гадостью. Натти уверен, они его ненавидят. И сладкое тоже.  
Весь мир ненавидит его. И сладкое тоже.  
Кроме Флиппи., который ненавидит только пиццу с анчоусами.  
Натти прячется в кустах, следуя за Флиппи по его прогулочному маршруту в парке, и жует мармелад. Хочется пить, солнце печет, и зубы сводит от сладкого. Три круга по парковой каменной дорожке — почти пять миль, тысячи пакетиков с драже в глазури, выстроенных друг за другом.  
Натти наблюдает из пожухлых, больше серо-желтых, чем вкусно-зеленых, кустов. А то и дело Флиппи останавливается, чтобы поприветствовать очередную мамашку с коляской, очередного надменного взрослого или сунуть карамельку в пухлые ладошки чьего-нибудь счастливого чада.  
Натти задыхается от злости и зависти: ему Флиппи никогда сладостей не дает. И это тоже происки матери.  
Это все они виноваты.  
Злобно косящиеся на Натти со скамеек сорокалетние клуши с обрюзгшими лицами и глазами навыкате. Вопящие и издевающиеся сверстники. Нависающая над ним необъятная туша главного по отделу сладостей в супермаркете. Сверло стоматолога.  
Это все мать виновата.  
Она говорит, чтобы Натти держался подальше от Флиппи. И рассказывает о докторе, к которому тот ходит. Но Натти знает, что она все врет. И доктора все врут. Они все ненавидят Натти.  
И, наверное, ненавидят Флиппи. Так что у них есть кое-что общее в этом отвратительном и совсем не сладком мире.  
Им с Флиппи нужно держаться вместе — раз их все ненавидят. И пускай он не любит сладости, но Натти тоже терпеть не может пиццу с анчоусами. И обожает рекламу молочного шоколада по телеку.  
Натти следует за Флиппи до самого его дома. И долго-долго сидит под дверью, выбирая из карманов сладкие шоколадно-сахарные крошки. А потом подъедает их, думая о своей ожившей яблочной тянучке.  
Натти сидит так, пока не приходит мать — всегда знает, где искать — и не забирает его домой, суетливо рассыпаясь перед Флиппи в извинениях за доставленные ему неудобства. Натти цепляется за дверную ручку, цепляется за Флиппи, хватается за перила на веранде его дома, за выкрашенный белой краской столбик почтового ящика, но мать все равно уводит его домой.  
И Натти видит ее насквозь: она снова хочет все испортить и отобрать у него чудесный сладкий привкус во рту от сказочно вкусной яблочной тянучки. Если Флиппи до сих пор его не прогнал, значит, Натти не мешал ему, ведь так?  
Все это время он просто сидел под дверью. И подъедал вкуснейшие шоколадные крошки.  
Остатки сладки.

* * *

Мать идет на день рождения Петунии вместе с Натти.  
Она всю дорогу расписывает, как ужасны последствия гипергликемии и как мало у них денег, чтобы положить Натти в хорошую больницу и предоставить лечение на должном уровне.  
Она произносит слово «наркоман» ровно тридцать восемь раз.  
Натти знает, что это все ложь: он не колется, как Лифти и Шифти, и не курит во дворе марихуану тайком от родителей, как Каддлз.  
Мать его нарочно унижает. И идет на праздник к Петунии, чтобы делать это перед всеми. Они будут толпиться у барной стойки — подальше от «перспективной молодежи», у «столика для взрослых», тянуть через трубочку мерзкую янтарную жидкость и обсуждать Натти.  
Больше некого. Все такие идеальные, такие правильные: не курят самокруток на заднем дворе и не заваливаются с шалым взглядом, трясущимися руками и красными глазами переночевать к «никчемному Натти». В такие моменты он почему-то сразу превращается в самого лучшего друга.  
Все будут обсуждать Натти, а мать будет вздыхать, качать головой и жаловаться на жизнь. И стрелять сигареты. И просить в долг «до получки».  
А Натти потом, дома, ночью, когда мать уже заснет, вытянет у нее из кошелька сотню себе на сладости.  
Никто не любит его так, как яблочная тянучка.  
И Натти в ответ любит яблочную тянучку больше жизни.

* * *

Петуния вместе с Гиглз шушукаются по углам, тыкают наманикюренными пальчиками в Натти и томно вздыхают, когда мимо проходит Флиппи.  
Наверняка, им тоже рассказывали про докторов, у которых тот лечится. И размалеванные дуры считают это романтичным, они ничего не понимают.  
А еще у Петунии на празднике нет тортов. И газировки. И даже драже.  
Чертова скунсиха опять не влезает в любимые джинсы, и поэтому снова сидит на диете. Она ест одни фрукты, и, приторно — но не по-настоящему сладко — улыбаясь гостям, подает в глубоких тарелках какую-то склизкую гадость.  
Натти грызет свою плитку горького шоколада, скрываясь за шведским столом с овощным ассорти от матери. Представляет, как высыпал бы в глотку Петунии все конфеты из автомата у кассы в супермаркете и заставил бы съесть.  
Прямо так, в обертках. Конфеты жалко, а Петунию - нет.  
Натти наблюдает, как Флиппи слоняется из одного угла в другой. Ему тоже не с кем поговорить.  
Его тоже никто не любит.  
Натти вытирает рот рукавом белой рубашки, собирая на ней все шоколадные крошки, а потом долго их вылизывает с ткани. И с сожалением заворачивает в фольгу остатки шоколадки, чтобы, выйдя на задний дворик, протянуть ее Флиппи.  
— Хотите шоколадку?  
Его яблочная тянучка, которую Натти любит больше жизни и не знает, как об этом сказать.  
Флиппи односложно отказывается и затягивается сигаретой.  
Значит, яблочной тянучке не нужен шоколад. И мармеладки, наверное, тоже.  
Может быть, до сих пор Натти предлагал не то, что нужно?  
Тянучке нужна тянучка. И Натти сосредоточенно перерывает все карманы — даже тот, потайной, нашитый лично с изнаночной стороны майки — в поисках хотя бы самого крошечного кусочка тянучки.  
Он очень хочет дать Флиппи что-нибудь, что тот принял бы. Хотя бы раз в своей никчемной жизни. И чтобы потом можно было часами говорить о том, какие сладости любит Натти. И чтобы Флиппи потом их тоже полюбил.  
Чтобы Натти никто не поволок за волосы домой.  
— Я очень-очень люблю яблочные тянучки, — сообщает Натти, заглядывая Флиппи в лицо снизу-вверх. — А вы что любите?  
Жизнь плавится восхитительным сиропом на языке, когда он ловит непонимающий взгляд Флиппи.  
— Я еще люблю шоколадных мишек, — продолжает Натти. — И карамельки с повидлом. И драже с орешками.  
Натти кажется, он сам растекается сиропом по Флиппи — как шоколадная оболочка драже с орешками.  
— И мармелад. И чупа-чупсы со жвачкой. И зефир. И пастилу! — он срывается на крик.  
И вцепляется засахаренным клещом в Флиппи, хватая его за руку.  
— И торты! И пирожные с кремом!  
В дверях толпятся взрослые.  
Они другие, они злые, они не любят сладкое и ненавидят Натти и Флиппи.  
Мать хватает Натти за плечи, пытаясь оттащить его в сторону.  
Снова пришла все испортить.  
Снова пришла разлучить их с яблочной тянучкой.  
— Леденцы! Джем! Нуга! — надрывается Натти, когда его силами матери и решившего ей помочь Рассела тащат в дом.  
Кто-то из гостей — дипломированный доктор, один из этих лжецов, которые ненавидят Натти и Флиппи — шарит по карманам в поисках ампулы с успокоительным.  
Кто-то звонит в местную больницу, чтобы высылали бригаду.  
Их дурной-дурной и рогатый-рогатый шериф округа Лумпи в панике мечется туда-сюда.  
Натти извивается, пинается и кусается, выкручиваясь из захвата, когда его тащат к одному из столов, чтобы зафиксировать для укола. Он визжит и брызжет слюной, снося на пол тарелки мясными нарезками и вазочки с фруктами.  
Где-то здесь должна быть яблочная тянучка, но Натти никак не может ее найти. И от этого становится так страшно, что он даже перестает вырываться.  
И тогда все меняется. Идиот-Лумпи, худший шериф из всех, успевает достать пистолет – в панике посреди общего столпотворения вокруг Натти, девичьего визга и шарахающихся в разные стороны взрослых.  
А потом поскальзывается на куске бифштекса и с размаху налетает на барную стойку.  
И палит в потолок.  
Лампочка разлетается вдребезги, и по всему дому сразу становится темно. Кто-то сразу бросается к окнам, чтобы раздвинуть шторы и впустить свет уличных фонарей. Но, кажется, не доходит.  
Тяжело дышащий, взмыленный Натти, все еще прижатый к столу, наблюдает, как в полумраке метнувшаяся к шторам тень с чавканьем распадается на две аккуратные части. Во все стороны брызжет чем-то вязким и липким.  
Натти слизывает несколько капель со щеки — медно-острых и соленых — и отплевывается.  
Не сладко.  
А потом кто-то визжит. Высоко и пронзительно-мерзко. И Натти сразу же отпускают — те, другие тени, прижимавшие его к столу. В обступившем гостиную полумраке они мечутся из угла в угол, орут, наталкиваются друг на друга, падают и снова встают.  
Кто-то распахивает входную дверь, и тут же падает за порог с десятком ножей из праздничного набора Петунии в спине. Кто-то лезет в окно и, запутавшись в шторах, вздергивает себя к гардине, смешно подергиваясь и хрипя.  
Натти ползет под столами к барной стойке, слыша влажное чпоканье над головой, звук падающих тел и льющейся крови.  
Ничего не видно. Но ему не нужно. Натти следует своему инстинкту выживания: спрятаться поглубже, вытащить заначку повкуснее и дождаться, пока все кончится.  
Сжавшись в маленький комочек возле дверцы кухонного шкафчика под мойкой, Натти достает из кармана раскрошившиеся остатки шоколада и, выбирая на ощупь кусочки побольше, уплетает ее за обе щеки.  
Чпокает, падают, льется.  
Натти в темноте давится и чавкает шоколадом.  
Мир прекрасен.  
— Хочешь конфетку, мальчик?  
Натти, взятый с поличным над фольгой с шоколадными крошками, вздрагивает и поднимает глаза.  
Света уличных фонарей не хватает, единственной раскачивающейся лампы под потолком - тоже. Тускло отблескивает столовый нож в руке, и оскал звериный, острый, вспарывающий темноту.  
Флиппи.  
Измазанный в шоколаде Натти улыбается во весь рот и тянется к нему.  
Мир наконец-то добр и сладок.  
— Конечно, хочу!  
Яблочная тянучка.


End file.
